Logging-while-drilling (LWD) tools are commonly used for determination of properties of formations surrounding a borehole. These logging tools provide various types of measurements, such as resistivity and gamma ray measurements, that can provide imaging data and can be interpreted to evaluate properties of the formation, including hydrocarbon liquids and gases, and other fluids therein.
High resolution imaging data is affected by stick-slip because changes in the rotational rate of logging tools affects the acquisition of measurement data used for formation imaging. Resultant gaps in measurement data require correction techniques such as interpolation, which can result in image artifacts and other distortions.